Forgetting Hitler
by kigesaru
Summary: Germany has suffered with the past of one man, and in reality it has ruined his reputation. All he really wants is to forget... And America has a crazy, if not horrifying, solution. *HIATUS UNTIL MAY 2012*
1. America's Cryptic Idea

**Chapter One**

"Stupid Hitler. He could have captured zem on ze spot vithout having to vorry about anyone seeing…" mumbled a bored, blond German whom was sitting in his recline, reading a book about Hitler. Germany still praised Hitler, but only because it was in his nature. Truthfully, he would rather leave that history behind and move forward, but he felt as though it was his obligation to enjoy the mans history. So, he read books about him, day in and day out. He always found flaws in the genocidal Germans plans.

Mumbling about another flaw he's discovered, the only thing that could be heard was the flipping of pages and the soft dismay in the blondes quiet speaking. Germany shifted his legs to get in a more comfortable position, not wanting to be disturbed or annoyed from his reading. He wanted to finish the book and make sure nothing had been missed.

Suddenly, Germany's front door burst open, the morning light from outside pouring into the semi-dark manor of Ludwig's. Germany shielded his eyes and stared into the light, only making out a tall, dark figure. It moved closer.

"Haha~ These British bands ROCK! Ever heard of Muse?" questioned the obnoxious American. Alfred had ear buds in his ear and was jamming to some music. He takes a seat in a chair adjacent from Germany and begins to sing. "Oo, baby don't you know I suffer? Oo, baby can you hear me moan?..."

Germany seemed almost puzzled. He walked over and pulled one of the ear buds from America's ear. "America, vhat are you doing in my house?" he asked a bit curiously. He rarely had ever had America over. The times when he has been over, he was usually hanging around Britain. He thought about the mans previous question concerning a band called 'Muse' and shrugged, not caring to answer.

"What am I doing in your house?" America asked as he put the ear bud back in his ear. "Dude, don't you remember? I agreed to help pay off your war reparations in return for a nice trading policy concerning our two countries!" He banged his head slightly to the music. "My people really love German cars… Holy crap! I love this song!" He turned the volume up on his iPod and began singing again. "Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you…"

Germany blinked and looked up in thought, a finger to his chin. "Oh yes. Now I remember. I can't believe I didn't remember zat…" he said, looking down at the content American. He then sighed at America's stupidness and turned to his book about Hitler. He stared at it before sitting in his chair again and turned to the page he had last got up to, removing the bookmark from the page to read.

"Now vhere vas I?" he asked himself and scanned the page and continued from where he had last left off. The silence returned except for America's mumbled singing.

In the midst of an epic song, America glanced over to Germany to see him reading a book, and then got curious. He threw his iPod on the chair and took a few steps toward Germany, bending down so he can see the title.

"Hitler, huh? I thought you put his past wayyy behind ya. I heard that most German's even deny the fact that WWII even happened!" He said with a laugh as he straightened up. "You guys really were crazy back then... I even joined sides with Russia, despite my hatred for Stalin, to defeat you!" He turned his back on Germany. "It turned out that Stalin hated Hitler, too, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so I did what was best for the world and swallowed my pride, which I do NOT usually do..." America continues to ramble on about history and some sort of UFO Nazi conspiracy he has been studying lately.

Germany listened to the blabbering American man about how he and Russia had hated his leader, Hitler. He slowly got annoyed but calmed a bit when America ranted on about some weird UFO conspiracy he was studying and sighed. He slammed his book closed to signal America to be silent and Germany looked at him.

"So, America.. If you had expected me to be vay behind Hitler's past und put it behind me...," He started slowly regretting he was going to ask this favor of America. "Vould you like to help me vith zat problem..?" He asked, his voice getting softly quieter as he spoke to the insane American. He never asked America for a favor before, so this was going to either turn out bad or good, depending on America's answer.

America stared at the serious German, set aback by him asking a favor. He crossed his arms and leaned to the left a bit, studying Ludwig's face. He watched as his closed eyes twitched from the effort of asking a favor, but then decided he would be the good guy. He smiled and laughed his little American laugh. "Of course, dude! Anything to get rid of that Sadistic freak of a man from the mind of the world!" he began loudly. "Besides, this might be good for everyone. First things first, though! Sign this document. It signifies our agreement of trade. You game?" He asked as he held the paper out to Germany.

Germany looked at Alfred and blinked a few times at his laughing. When he agreed to help him, Germany sighed softly. He glanced at the paper that America showed forth to him and got out a pen. He signed his name pretty fast then put his pen down on the side table next to his chair. "Zere..." He said softly, then seeming a little nervous. This was his first time asking a favor of America, and it was also going to be hard to forget about Hitler, or easy maybe? Whatever the case, Germany knew he had to get up sooner or later, but just decided not to just yet.

America took the paper back, tucking it into his jacket, then zipping it up. He smiled. "'Kay, brah! I'll get that few mil here as soon as I recieve that shipment of cars." Alfred looked out of a window, watching the trees sway slightly to the light breeze outside. America closed his eyes, letting the ideas flood over him as they usually do. He looked at Germany, a sudden steely resolve infecting those blue spheres .

"And now about this memory problem. We can either go to the solution, or I bring it to you." He smiled slyly. "Choose wisely, little German. Choose wisely."

Germany blinked and seemed to pale a bit at America's last words. He looked at the males sly smile then looked away to think.

_I vould need to learn how to overcome zis problem.. So I vould obviously have to bring it to me.. But zen again, people vouldn't see me.. _He thought and sighed coming to a decision. He stood and looked at America.

"I guess ve go to it, I suppose.." He said slightly doubtful with his choice. He wasn't sure how far they were gonna go, and how hard it would be to get there, but as long as he fixed this problem about his leader Hitler. Maybe people would like him then, and not hate him, like half of everyone he knew.

America looked him up and down, and then smiles wider. But his face soon drops the smile and becomes serious. He pulls a cell phone out of his jacket pocket, flips it open, presses one button and holds it to his ear. Ringing can be heard, and then the noise of someone picking it up. Alfred whispers deeply into the phone.

"This is agent Hero. We've got a request for a code 136A," Alfred listens for a moment, and then he grimaces. "Trust me on this one. This guy is serious." He listens again. He seems to become angry and then yells into the phone. "I don't CARE what it takes, just get over here now! And I mean now." He snaps the phone shut, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. "Idiots." He says under his breath. The frustrated American then looks at the confused German. "They're on the way."


	2. The Wary Agreement

_**PLEASE READ**_

**If you are reading this, then yay! I'm really excited about writing, and would love feedback. So, please, review my story if you have the time. Got some criticism? Unleash it! It won't hurt my feelings, and I need a good, honest opinion. ;) Thank you!**

**Chapter Two**

Germany was very confused as he watched the other male seem to argue with the phone. He blinked when America yelled into the phone and kind of wanted to sit down when he pinched his nose, hanging up the phone. He listened to America and raised an eyebrow. "Who's on zere vay?" he asked, as he seemed a bit nervous while tried to think of what was coming. He was wearing a black t-shirt, his olive green uniform pants and boots, his own olive green jacket discarded on a chair. He glanced up to wonder what was coming but sent his attention back to the serious looking American.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, Ludwig." His eyes pierced into Germany's, but the smile that formed on Alfred's face showed that he was pleased.

"I've wanted to get rid of this memory for years. All that I ever needed was your consent, and now that I have it, I'm going to wipe you're evil past clean." He noticed how confused and worried Germany seemed, so he figured he should explain.

"I can't tell you where we are going, but I can tell you what I'm going to do," he began," "We are going to fly to my place by helicopter, and there is something there that can... fix your memory." He threw his head back and a burst of laughter shook him. "You have nothing to worry about. I know what I'm doing."

Germany stared back into the other male's eyes. He was content on not listening to America rant, but strangely did, anyway. He listened and stared blankly but jumped a bit at the sudden laughter. He sighed at Alfred and closed his eyes softly, his arms crossing over his chest. "I hope you know vhat you're doing…" He commented at how easy-going the American talked. Hopefully he didn't get hurt in any way. Hopefully. Sometimes, just by looking at America, he seemed like the type of person to do crazy things under extreme conditions, kind of like his brother. But his brother was always ranting about how awesome he is and everything. It got annoying but Germany learned to live with it. He reopened his eyes to look towards the American to see what he would do now. He knew he wouldn't tell him until he showed him, or show him then tell him.

"Yo, dude. I know what you're thinking, and you totally don't have to worry! It may be a secret to you and the rest of the world, but this place has everything we need to chuck your worries out that damn window!" He slapped a hand to his chest. "And I am the head of it all!" He exclaimed proudly.

His cell phone began to ring, and America looked surprised. He took the phone out of his pocket again, and looked at the number on the front. Alfred's eyes narrowed and his mouth formed an angry sneer.

"Piss the bed! What the hell do they want?" He flipped the phone open and pushed a button, then holding it to his ear. "Hello, Agent Bloodspill. What the fuck could it possibly be, now?" He said angrily. These guys always find the right button to push. "What? Dude, you've got to be kidding me!" He put his face in his hand and sighed. "You want to know what I think?" You can hear a frantic _Yes, yes! And hurry! This guy is losing it!_ on the other end, followed by something that sounded like a very loud alarm.

"Damn it, guys! You always do this with our subjects! Just sedate him and put him in the recovery room." He listened. "Yes, restrain him! His mind is going to be completely gone by the time he wakes up." You hear _Do you still want to use the same injection on your friend? _

The powerful nation sighs. "No. Too risky. I've been working on something, and it is sure fire." There is a deafening screech that emits from the phone. America pulls it away from his ear abruptly and snaps it closed. He throws it on the ground. "Fucking idiots!" He shakes his head and looks at Germany. He has regained his composure and smiles. "Sorry about that, brah!"

Ludwig never heard the other male curse before. He shivered as he cursed to the other on the phone and when he heard 'injection' and 'too risky', he was scared. Germany didn't want to be injected nor did he want to be dead.

He stared at the phone and America with wide, nervous and frightened eyes. He was now afraid to trust the other male and seemed to be too scared to move, either. He seemed almost stuck in place. He blinked a few times at the now half broken phone and then the fuming American.

He watched America regain composure and listened to him. He wasn't able to answer, nothing coming to mind. He was too scared to even think, afraid America might have some weird unearthly power to read minds. He sighed a little, feeling his muscles relax and looked at the smiling male. "I-It's alvight.." Was all he could think to say. He looked down at the phone America threw to the ground. He saw a few cracks course the screen and closed his eyes, another sigh escaping his lips.

America could see how terrified Germany was, and realised he might have understood some of that conversation. _Well_, he thought, _I guess that is understandable. I'd be scared, too._

He walked to Germany, standing over him. He watched as the nation flinched slightly and sighed. He sat next to him and put a hand on the frightened German's shoulder.

"Bro, I know this is new to you, and that this could seem a little... Sketchy," Reassurance began to flood his voice. "But I've been in this business long enough to tell you that I have things under control. Sure, there are mishaps, but only if you leave idiots alone to do their monkey work." He patted Germany on the back. "And I will not let any of those chimps come near you. They might not know what they're doing, but I do. And I have a formula that is perfect for you." He smiled. "But I am going to need your exact weight and height so I can alter the catalysts to fit your body type, if needed." He stood up again, extending a hand to Ludwig. He gives the man a friendly sideways smile. "You trust me?"

Listening to the other male speak made him soft inside. He listened to America's words and seemed to look away as he spoke. He didn't flinch under America's touch when he was patted and he also knew he didn't have to listen if he didn't want to. He heard the reassurance in the other Nation's voice and softened a little. He slowly wasn't so scared anymore.

He watched as Alfred extended a hand to him and stared at it for a while. He slowly moved his own hand and ended up standing as well, his hand holding the others, like a handshake. He blinked at their hands then blinked at America's smile. This was strange. Very strange. America's personality can be so troubling to figure out; maybe that's what make people uneasy around him. He sighed and gave a small friendly smile in return, to show he understood all of what America said. "Yes, I do trust you…"


	3. The Helicopter

**Chapter Three**

America's smile grew wider. "Very well, then. It is official that I, Alfred F. Jones, will help this issue come to rest." America let go of Germany's hand, and something flashed in his eyes. A noise could be heard outside and America snapped his head to the window. He ran to it, looking at the sky.

"The chopper's here." He said softly, a giant grin replacing the strange look in his eyes. He started to dash out the door, but turned back to see Germany just standing there. "C'mon!" He cheered as he grabbed the nation by the arm and towed him out the door.

Germany blinked at America's actions. First he watched him run to the window then watched him run towards the door. He sighed and walked behind but was taken by the arm and dragged out, anyway. He would have followed if he would give him some time, but time was not on America's side it seemed. He watched as he followed America to the Chopper he announced was here and sighed again softly. He waited to see what the American would want him to do now, even after dragging him along when he was right behind him.

America stops ten feet from where the Chopper had landed. His loud laughter penetrates the noise of the rotating blades. Both of the nation's watch as the pilot steps from the helicopter and moves toward them, holding his hat on his head. He stops before them.

"Ace Brunswick present!" He yells. "I've been given orders to take you to a secret location!" He glances at Germany and then looks at America. "Do you except these claims, sir?"

America took on a look of dead seriousness. "I except. Brunswick, we better be getting on. This is an important matter."

Ace nodded once. "Yes, sir!" He ran back to his location behind the controls. America turns his hardened gaze on Germany. "You're ready for this, right?

Germany watched the helicopter land and watched as America converse with the pilot. He listened to them for a minute before glancing towards the helicopter. He watched the blades spin and stared into them dully. He stared for a while until he snapped back into reality and heard America speak to him. He blinked and looked at the Nation then looked down then at the helicopter and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready." He replied a quietly, but he was sure America could hear him.

America took Germany's arm again and led him inside the helicopter. He pushed him in one of the two small chairs in the Chopper and shut the sliding doors. The sound was instantly quieter, and Alfred stuck a finger in his ear.

"So much better!" He sighed. He took the seat next to Germany. "It shouldn't take long to get there," He said, staring straight ahead. "It only took longer last time because of the... Situation my lab rats had." He sneered at his nickname for the Lab Techs. He closed his eyes tightly, letting the anger shockwaves pass through his body in peace. He shook his head.

"Are you nervous about this?"

After he was seated, Germany listened to America speak. When he was asked if he was nervous, he shrugged, a dull look on his face as he looked down.

"Not veally.. I mean, I'm nervous, but not as nervous as I thought I'd be…" He said softly and felt his thumbs press together in slight nervousness. He wasn't very content looking at the Nation, but knew he would have to sometime.

He was just blankly thinking of what kind of things they would do to him so he would forget about Hitler. It seemed like one of those video games where things might go wrong if chosen the wrong move to make. He was just afraid they might make the wrong move and he ended up... deceased. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, hunching forward a bit, resting his elbows on his leg and hanging his head a little. His thumbs kept pressing together softly.

America looked at the worried German, feeling a little bad for him. If someone told him they were going to take him to a secret location that no one knows about to be injected with a serum that has never been tested before, he would be nervous, too. Alfred frowned slightly, not sure what to do to make the nation feel less anxious. But then he thought of something risky.

"Hey, Germany," He said, placing a hand on his leg. "If it'll make you feel better... I'll try the injection, too. I have something to forget about, as well." He watched the man carefully, wanting to read his emotions in full. America didn't really want to do this, but it was only fair.

Germany looked at America and shook his head.

"No. I don't want you to suffer if it goes wrong. I chose to do this anyway." He said sighing. "I'm not too scared to do it alone. I don't mind going first..." He said trying to give a smile at the American but failed and only gave a half-hearted smile. He knew America felt bad for him, but he knew he didn't have to. Germany was gonna go down the road alone if he had to. If America did it the same time, he would worry about America getting hurt, which is something he rarely does. He hung his head again then looked out the slightly dull window. He was gonna go alone if he had to. No matter the cost.

America was only a little surprised by his response. He wanted so desperately for Germany to feel better on this, but he had no other ideas. The pilot's voice sounded from the front of the helicopter.

"Sir, we're almost there. Shouldn't you-"

"Yes, Ace," America interrupted impatiently. "I am right now." America went to the front of the helicopter and grabbed piece of black cloth. He kneeled in front of Germany.

"Sorry, but this is precautionary. We can't let you see any of the surrounding." He slipped the blindfold over the other nations eyes slowly, watching as those icy blue eyes disappeared behind the dark color.


	4. Casual Infiltration

**Chapter Four**

America sighed at the now artificially blind German. He hoped this didn't make his feelings toward this entire situation worse. After all, the number one sense people rely on is sight. The voice of the pilot sounded once again at the front of the Helicopter.

"Sir, we're here. Permission to land?"

Alfred sighed again. "What a stupid question." he replied dully.

The pressure dropped as the Chopper descended slowly into the landing area. America took Germany's hand and pulled him up. "Don't worry. I gotcha."

Germany couldn't see a thing once the blindfold was on. He felt the helicopter drop its altitude and felt America help him up. He seemed almost alarmed at the fact he couldn't see and thought of only using instincts, the only thing he had left to use. He seemed to calm a bit when America reassured him that he was there and sighed a little. He wasn't going to enjoy not being able to see. He adjusted his black t-shirt then waited to see what they were going to do now that they were standing.

America held fast to Germany, not wanting him to lose balance as the Chopper landed. When it did, Alfred heard the pilot flick the helicopter blades off, followed by the noise of them slowing down.

"C'mon, Germany," He said as he slid the door open. "Let's go." He exited first, holding a hand against Germany's stomach so he would know not to go any further. Once America was off, he took Germany's hand again.

"Okay, jump down from here." He directed. Once Germany had done so, Alfred linked an arm into Ludwig's. He walked around the helicopter and headed to the entrance of the large building Germany couldn't see. _I just hoped things aren't chaos down there_, the nation thought dully.

Germany did as instructed and followed America to the unknown destination. He listened for anything America would say as they walked. He was getting a little worried by the tension and felt his heart start to race. He was afraid of what was going to happen when he got there and what kind of syringe they were going to use. It was scary to be brought to a place he didn't even know so he could get shot by a syringe that might either let him forget about his leader, Hitler, or kill him. He sighed a little and continued to follow the American.

"Okay, bud," America said as they walked. "We're almost to the door. I'll remove your blindfold once we're in deep enough." They walked about ten more steps and Alfred stopped.

"Sir." A deep voice called from in front of the two males. "We're gonna need to code your guest." America sighed. "Yes, I know." He took Germany by the shoulders and turned him so they were face to face, not that it mattered, anyway.

"Okay, now. We are going to code you. It might feel a little uncomfortable, but I promise it is harmless." America looked at his blindfolded companion, hoping this wouldn't alarm him. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to hold your right arm straight out, mkay?" the American asked slowly.

He continued to follow America until he felt him stop. He heard talking then was instructed to put his arm out. He lazily did as he was told and put his arm straight out in front of himself. He didn't know why he had to be coded, but he didn't worry much about it. He stayed quiet as he still could see nothing but darkness. He just wanted today to get over with all ready, so he could see if he really would forget about Hitler.

Once Germany had held his arm out, the guard came forward with the coder. America stopped him. "Give it to me. I'm gonna do it." He demanded sternly.

"Yes sir." The guard responded, handing him the small black rectangle.

"Okay Germany, this might hurt." He informed before placing the box on the area right above his wrist. America pushed down forcefully, and the piece of plastic containing the code cut through Germany's flesh and nestled itself underneath his skin. America removed the black coder, waiting for the other nation's response.

Germany waited for something to happen and once it had even touched his skin, he gasped, the pain slightly overwhelming even for such a small thing.

He pulled his hand away once America removed it and hissed. "Oww~!" He whined holding where the coder was placed and whined at how much it hurt. He stepped back hoping they didn't have to do it a second time and pouted holding his hand to his chest a little protectively. He rubbed it softly and even if he couldn't see, looked towards his hands and sighed a little. That really hurt for such a small thing!

America chuckled lightly at this reaction. "Come here so I can clean the wound." He pulled Germany towards him, taking a disinfectant wipe from the guard and wiped the small cut. "There," he sighed, slightly amused. "Don't worry, we won't have to do it again. Promise."

He linked arms with Germany again, and led him back to the door, which the guard had opened. The walked through it and began their descent down the long, dark, narrow hallway America was so familiar with. As the went deeper and deeper into the ground, Alfred kept glancing at Germany, making sure he was okay.

About two minutes later, they reached another door that had a small red light above it. Beside the steel piece of metal was a scanner. First, America held his arm to it. The scanner lit up slightly, beeped and said "Welcome, Agent Hero. Do you have any special requests?"

"Yes, scanner. Guest."

"Was your guest properly blindfolded and coded, Hero?"

"Yes and yes." Answered America.

"Very well. Have you guest hold their arm to the scanner."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

He took Ludwig's other arm and held it beneath the talking technology. It took only a second more to read the code beneath Germany's skin, given that his code was new.

"Verification complete. You may now enter."

The door opened slowly, silently and on its own. America walked Germany through it and stopped, allowing for the door to close behind them.


	5. A New American

After the door had shut completely and auto-locked, America moved to stand in front of Germany.

"Okay, now that we are inside, I can take your blindfold off. But don't get too curious, 'kay? Or else you might run into something secret and I'd have to erase your memory." He pulled the cloth away from his eyes and stepped back to let him gain his sense back. He took a look around himself, to see what the German would.

They were in a bright hallway that extends left and right. In front of them was a grand glass window that looked down on some scientists testing a new found cure for a disease. Down both ways were a series of doors, all made of steel and windowless to deceive a wandering eye.

America looks to Germany once again, waiting for the nation to speak. He put his hands behind his back and stood tall, adopting a look of seriousness, because the atmosphere here was serious and he is the head of everything, after all.

Germany covered his eyes and waited till they adjusted before looking around. He looked amazed at how big the place was and gaped in awe. "Vow..." He said still amazed, but quickly remembered America's warning about being too curious. He coughed and looked at America then looked down to the ground. He sighed a bit before scratching the back of his head shyly.

When Germany looked down and rubbed his head, America realized he might be taking his suggestion too far.

"Dude, you can look around, just not into any of those doors unless I bring you inside." He laughs a little. "Don't be so afraid. You're a guest! And I vow to take good care of my guest." He smiled warmly. "Now, the facility I am going to take you to is down there." He pointed to the left. "Well, not exactly down there, but it is where he are going to be walking first. We're gonna go to my personal lab." His stare turns blank as he reminisces. "I've done so many things there. Some were legendary, and others I would rather forget about."

Germany looked at America and listened and flinched back when the American's voice had gone a bit dark and his look blank.

"Please, let's not make my mood drop to a point I don't vant to be here anymore.." He said with a sigh before looking around. The place was huge in his opinion, he could easily get lost in a place this big. He could easily wonder off as well if he saw something interesting enough. He looked up at the ceiling to see he was nowhere near it, the ceiling being at least 10-15 feet above them. He just wanted to look around, but didn't want to get in trouble somehow either.

America nodded simply in reply. He then looked off to the left and began a brisk walk in that direction, no longer concerned about guiding the German. As he walked, they passed many doors, some of which were open, but Alfred didn't pay any mind. He knew what was going on in each of them and was sure Germany would respect his wishes. His hands remained behind his back, and his spine was still erect. Not a note of inefficiency was to be let off, because that would cause everyone to panic. The atmosphere depended solely on his mood, so he must keep it calm but serious

Germany sighed and followed America, him being born with a straight back making him seem tall. He followed behind the American, but as they walked, he swore he had seen a dark shadow down a hall watching him.

He blinked and stopped following, looking back and walking to the hall he had seen the person, but didn't see anyone. "Hm.." He became a bit nervous before glancing to see how far America was and quickly caught up, walking quickly.

He sighed again. _'It vas probably just a scientist or something.. '_ he thought with a sigh calming down. He kept following America not sure where they were going. "..." He kept silent as he glanced around, his arms to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest and his black shirt seemed to tighten a bit. He was tensing up slightly.

America glanced over his shoulder to see if Germany was still following him. When he saw that he was, he relaxed a little. He had been worried that his curiousity would take him over, but he seemed like he was managing fine. But he also noticed the German seemed a little tense. He pitied him a little. The nation probably had never been in a facility like this one, or at least not as big. They reached an elevator that they would need to take down in order to get to his lab. They were already about fifty feet below the surface, but his lab was two hundred feet below. He stopped and waited for Germany to reach him.

"You doin' okay, Ludwig?" America asked once the man was standing beside him.

Germany kept following without a word until they had gotten to an elevator. He looked at it then at America when he was asked if he was okay.

"Uh, Yeah... I'm fine.." He said slowly as he kept his arms crossed and looked back at the elevator door waiting for it to swing open. When it did, he stepped inside first and waited for the American to do the same.

Alfred stepped in after Germany and pushed the bottom button. He watched the door close with steel in his eyes, and when the elevator jolted awake; he turned that gaze to Germany.

"Don't be alarmed at how large my lab is. It was originally a cave, so the walls are the natural rock. There might be some people in there when we reach it, but they will leave quickly. Although, I'm going to need my assistant."

He looked up at the light above the door and watched as the numbers counted down. It read "LAB" and the door opened slowly. America stepped into the enormous area.


	6. Nikolai

When Alfred spoke to him, Ludwig glanced back and listened before looking at the elevator doors open. He followed behind America and was completely stricken by awe. Germany glanced around. It was huge! And the walls still did have the rock form. He looked around and tensed a bit more at how big the place was. He looked down at the floor and started to think. He sighed and closed his eyes, still following America with crossed arms.

There were about five people in the lab, but as soon as they saw America, they dashed to the elevator to leave, knowing that he must be there for something important. Alfred stopped one by grabbing his shoulder. The man's eyes widened as he looked at America, and he began to shake.

"Y-yes sir?" He managed nervously.

"Tell Nikolai that he is needed here. And be very quick about it." His voice was heavy with sternness. He let the man go, who whimpered and ran into the open elevator. Once they had all gone, Alfred turned to the German, who still looked tense.

"Go ahead. Look around. I've got to wait for my assistant."

Germany watched America and saw how scared everyone was of him. He watched the last one leave and then took America's suggestion into consideration as he walked around.

On the east side of the room, there was a series of computers. There were many machines and odd gadgets that surrounded the perimeter. Germany saw test tubes and bottles with strange liquids in them. Some were labeled "Unsafe" and other were labeled "Stable". There was a large bookcase in the back of the Lab, and Germany could see many of them were journals. The American must do a lot of recording…

He walked around until he saw something interesting on one of the computers, so he stopped. He leaned over and lazily scanned the words on the screen and rose a curious eyebrow as he saw test subject. Without much notice, he put his hand on the mouse and clicked the link to test subjects and read what appeared on the screen. He froze when he read "U.S. scientists are working on human test subjects for Commander Hero's LAB work.

Human test subjects? He kept reading as he seemed to pale a bit at the information. Then, images of him being tested on and used as a test subject came to his mind and he quickly closed the tab so it was back to the previous thing. He stood up straight, and then kept looking around like he hadn't done anything.

Alfred stood by the elevator, waiting as patiently as possible for his assistant to come down and greet his guest. He lazily watched Germany explore the area. When he saw the nation stop to read something on a computer, he also noticed how white he suddenly became. Curiously, he walked over to the German and stood behind him.

"What's going on? You look a little frightened by something," He asks casually. But then he thought of something. "You didn't see anything you weren't supposed to, did you?" The powerful American demanded.

Germany wasn't aware that America had moved behind him. When the Nation spoke, he flinched away, slightly more frightened. He sighed and crossed his arms again, giving a stern look at America.

"Vhat are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I simply looked at ze screen." He asked, then closing his eyes and looking away. "I didn't see a zing. Vhy vould I be nosy und look at somezing I'm not supposed to?" He said with a taint of lie in his voice as he glanced at the American.

"Und I'm not frightened.. It was just ze light from ze screen.." He said, slightly stubborn. He looked away again and tensed a bit. He didn't want America to know what he had just read, he knew he was gonna get in trouble.

Oh, he'll just forget he even read such a thing! Yeah, that always happens. But sadly for this German, he always remembered every word, every letter he's read, which was good but had its disadvantages. He sighed with a slight fearful look.

America stared into Germany's face, analyzing every word he said. The nation said a lot more than he usually does. Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"Okay... But I guess it won't really matter if you saw something." He looked into the German's eyes. "The serum I am going to inject into you will make you forget what I want you to, which will naturally be Hitler. But it has the side effect of erasing a few hours memory prior to the injection." He explained.

Germany watched as America explained what the serum does. He couldn't help but wonder if this is just a test he is going to do on him to see if it works. And maybe if it did work, he was going to keep him and test more things on him… He would have something to erase his memory, after all. Why not keep testing when the person can't remember it, even if they are important?

The sound of the elevator door opening reached the two nations from the other side of the lab. America looked in that direction and smiled faintly.

"Nikolai." He said.


	7. Seized

Alfred walked toward his assistant with his arms wide open.

"Nikolai! My favourite assistant!" He embraced his helpmate once he crossed the room.

He released her with a smile, but then he pulled her close. "Nikolai," he whispered. "We've got a special project," he looked at Germany. "We've got the German under our hands and you're the only one I can trust with him properly. You up for it?" He stepped back.

Nikolai turned her grey eyes on America, and then let them dart to Germany. Her lips formed a smile and she flipped her black hair. She spoke in a heavy Russian accent. "Yes. I believe I am up for it," Her smile grew wider as Germany looked back at her. "We've been waiting long time for this, da?"

"Yes, Nikolai. Yes we have..." He looked down at the floor and drew in a breath.

"Well, Nikki, I best be getting our supplies. Would you mind collecting our needed data for the serum?"

Nikolai chuckled. "Oh, but what else am I here for, my dear American man?"

Alfred smiled. "Right," he pushed the button on the elevator. "Try not to scare him too much," The elevator door opened and he stepped in. "He already seems on edge... See ya in a few!" The door closed on the image of America waving goodbye to Nikolai.

And goodbye was right... Nikolai turned away from the elevator and set her gaze on Germany once again. She hastened her steps toward him.

"Okay, listen Ludwig. I am going to need a few measurements from you..." she directed as she made her way towards him.

Germany watched the approaching figure. She was Russian? This posed as a surprise to him, considering America's past with Russia... But this made him realize how much _he _needed to put his past behind him, denoting the fact America obviously had already.

She stopped in front of Germany, and he extended a hand to her. "Hallo, Nikolai. I'm Germany, but you already seem to know that," Nikolai just stared at his hand, so he let it fall to his side. He frowned a bit. "I do not really care to be called Ludwig, so if you don't mind..."

Suddenly, Nikolai grabbed Germany by the arm and pulled him away from his original posistion.

"Well, Ludwig, we better be getting started," She stopped in front of a large platform. "Step on this, guy."

She pushed Germany on the platform before he could protest, or process what was going on for that matter. A slight beep sounded above him, and he looked up. A large screen read _204 lbs. _and the red letters and numerals flashed.

He looked over to Nikolai, who was writing on a clipboard. "What are 'lbs.'?" He pointed up to the American unit of weight above him.

"Nothing," she finished writing and looked up at him. "Come."

Germany followed the female clear on the other side of the room. She stopped and grabbed him by his shoulders, turning him around to stand him beside a long metal object with numbers lining the side of it.

She brought down a metal piece that was attached to the object and placed it just above his head. Germany could feel the chill of the metal as it touched him, and he was reminded of the measuring system you would see at a doctor's office.

"180 cm. An average German," She recorded his height. "And now for your pulse."

She took him by the arm again and led him to a strange chair. She threw him down once again and strapped something around his wrist. She pressed a small button on the side of the chair and waited, tapping her foot.

After about a minute of awkward silence, she looked dow at a small screen on the arm of the chair and was soon recording again.

She unstrapped Germany once she finished. "You're a little nervous, little German man," she teased. "You're pulse was a little over the normal rate. We might need to calm you down some."

She winked at Germany and then turned around. She walked to a large metal stretcher and placed the clipboard with Germany's information on a table beside it. She pulled another small table next to the stretched and arranged vials and needles on the surface.

She looked at Germany as she grabbed and placed supplies. "Come on over here, Ludwig. I've got to get you prepped."

Germany watched as the girl moved things around and prepared for what ever was going to happen to him. He stood there for a second and glanced warily at the elevator, half wondering when America was going to return and also calculating if he could escape if he needed to.

He looked back at Nikolai, who was now watching him patiently. He sighed grudgingly as he walked the short distance to the awaiting Russian.

"Now Ludwig," Nikolai began. "When I said we would have to calm you down, I was serious. We can't have your pulse that high." She patted the metal stretcher beside her, signaling for Germany to get comfortable. Once again, Germany sighed and did as he was directed, but he was becoming extremely nervous.

As he laid down on the freezing metal, a severe cold chill was sent through his spine. He did not think it was because of the steel.

His eyes widened slightly as Nikolai strapped his legs and arms down to the stretcher, as well as his forehead. He couldn't even move his neck to look at her.

Instead, he heard a sinister laugh. "Nahahahahahahah... I've finally got the cause of my master's dark shadow within my power..."

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Germany knew he shouldn't have trusted the Russian girl, or America in the first place. Now he had no idea what was going on or what she intended with those heavy words. He began to speak.

"Vhat are you talking about? Who is zis 'master'?" He began to shake slightly out of fear.

Germany felt something warm being placed against his wrist, and a shock of lightning flitted through his body.

"Gyahh~?" Germany closed his eyes in extreme pain. "Wha-what ze hell was ZAT?"

"Nothing! Quiet you German filth. I've got a call to make."

Nikolai pulled out a cellphone and pushed a single button. The noise of instant dialing sounded from the phone.

Someone picked up. "Yes, this is Nikolai checking on the location of the American. I've got the German secured," Silence. "Good, good... Yes. Make sure he doesn't return..."

She closed the cellphone and placed it in her pocket. Nikolai looked at the small table across from her and moved toward it. She grabbed a medium sized needle and a vial with a yellow tinted liquid within the glass. She watched with evil pleasure as the needle filled completely and she looked at Germany.

She grabbed his arm. "Soon, things are going to get very dark for you..." She shoved the needle into his vein and injected the liquid into his vein. Germany's pupils shrunk quickly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His body began to seize violently and Nikolai laughed.

She pulled her cellphone out again as she watched the German's body convulse and slowly start to stiffen. "Ivan, you are needed here.


	8. Frozen

Alfred walked around in the large storage room. It was freezing in there, but he couldn't seem to find what he needed. He knew it should have been under the correct label, but when he had looked, it wasn't there. Now he just aimlessly roamed the mass freezer, checking every vial and bottle he could.

He brought his arms around himself and rubbed them. He was extremely cold, but he had to find the correct serum. He checked two other vials. They were labeled 'Benzene (1-butylhexyl)' and 'Benzene (1-butlynonyl)'. America sighed and put them back in their place. He looked down the row to see how many other Benzene relatives there were. His eyes widened at the result.

America put his face into his hand, wondering if he would ever find what he needed. He needed a form of Phenyldodecane, but again, it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Maybe he should go back to his lab to tell the others the dilemma... And then he could have some people help.

America shivered violently one more time before he headed to the door in a trembling mess. The only thing he had on his mind at the moment was getting out of this damned place...

He forced his numb arm to the scanner next to the large air-tight door. He had a hard time keeping his wrist still long enough for the computer to read his code.

"_Access denied."_

"...What?" America hovered his arm there for a second, wondering if the scanner had made a mistake.

He put it up closer to the scanner, sure it was nothing but a mistake.

"_Access denied."_

America dropped his arm helplessly. He wasn't sure at all what was going on, but a sudden feeling of panic rolled through him.

He punched his code in manually on the small keyboard below the computer, hoping it would realize it was wrong.

"_Access denied."_

He did it again.

"_Access denied."_

And again.

"_Access denied."_

"No!" Alfred threw a cold fist at the keyboard and hit it hard. He pulled his hand back and held it protectively to his chest, waiting for the scanner to do something.

"_Warning: Do not try to harm the technology."_

Alfred stared at it in wonderment. It had never done this to him. Ever. Why is it now? And in a time like this! America began to fume. He was cold and tired, and his friends were waiting for him. He had to get out!

He punched it again and again, completely unaware of the consequence that might follow. He continued to punch the screen and keyboard as desperate tears began to form in his eyes. What if he was left in here to freeze?

He gave it one last kick in the teeth and backed down, panting from anger and self-exertion. He glared at it, practically daring it to displease him.

The small screen began to flash red and a single ear splitting screech emitted from the speaker. Alfred covered his ears and shouted at the sound and kicked it again, hoping it would stop.

"_Shutting down..."_

America turned back to the small thing in disbelief. It was now black and the sound had quit. He took a few step towards it and pushed a single button. Nothing.

Alfred stared at it. He was no longer panicked, but just completely ignorant to the situation; depression overflowed him. He was trapped in here, with temperatures ten below freezing with nothing to keep him warm but his usual outfit. What was he going to do?

On the other side of the door, a Russian spy stood. He was dressed like a normal American scientist, but he had a belt of strange gadgets surrounding his waist. He looked at one he had placed on the scanner on his side of the door; he smiled. Inside that gadget was a small chip that was programmed to make the entire building deny that idiot Americans code, and he was now trapped in that freezer.

He laughed darkly before pulling out a transistor radio. He pushed the button on the side and spoke rough Russian into it.

"U menya yestʹ amerikanskiĭ pod kontrolem. Mozhno s uverennostʹyu prodolzhatʹ to, chto bylo zaplanirovano …"

A voice sounded through it in return. "Good, good. You've done great. Now return to the base area. We are having some problems with the other scientists..."

The spy placed the radio into his belt once again. He looked at the door with a smile before turning around and walking away.


End file.
